Union
A Union is a group consisting of members that fight raid bosses together and assist each other in quests. Joining an active Union is highly recommended, as players will need to cooperate with their Union to take down Raid Bosses. A union leader may change the union name, union stance, and union intro at any time. Union leaders can be identifiable by having their invite button blacked out if another union leader attempts to recruit them. A player is automatically placed in a random open union from the start of the game. The maximum number of members that can belong to any one union is twenty. Types of Unions There are two types of Union - Open and Closed. Open unions can be joined by anyone at any time if there is space. The union leader is determined by who has the most points at the end of a raid season. Players who do not log in for more than two weeks will automatically be removed from the current open Union they belong to. Closed unions are special unions created by a level 25 or higher player. Players that wish to join a closed union require the union leader's permission. The creator of a closed union will be designated the leader. Players will not be automatically booted from a Union for attendance issues. Union Rank Union Rank is based on the number of raid bosses the Union has defeated since its creation. The amount of points is determined by the kills made within the Union itself. The rank will not change if someone joins or leaves the guild. Transferring Unions A player can choose to transfer to a different union at the bottom of the Union News page by using the "Transfer Union" button or using the "Create Union" button if they are capable of creating a closed union. When transferring to a different union, a player keeps their current amount of Union Points during a raid season. It is important to note, however, that if the player leaves during an active raid, then the Union Points gained from that raid will not count towards their Union Points. Union Titles Titles are a special handle that are rewarded to players who have earned the most Battle Points within their Union. They also confer special bonuses, such as stat increases, during raid bosses events and during battles with other players. Current List of Titles * Hawk Knight (20% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles plus an additional 10% of Victory Point) * Falcon Knight (18% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) (tentative) * Owl Knight (15% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) * Shrike Knight (10% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) * Crow Knight (8% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) * Swallow Knight (5% bonus on Attack and HP on raids and battles) (tentative) * Sparrow Knight (No bonus) Hawk Knight confers the greatest amount of bonuses. Afterwards, bonuses decrease as you move down the list. Swallow Knight is the last rank at which you can receive a bonus. Quest Assists The units assists in quests are chosen by the current unit leaders of union members with the highest Union Pts with respect to their attack type. For example: In this ranking: 1st's Ahash +2 would serve as the Pound assist for every member in the union except for himself or herself. 1st's Pound assist would instead be 3rd's Ishtar +2. 2nd's Lillith would serve as the Slice assist for every member in the union except for himself or herself. 2nd's Slice assist would instead be 4th's Victor +2. 5th's Ahura Mazda would serve as the Flurry assist for every member in the union except for himself or herself. 5th's Flurry assist would instead be 8th's Valefor +1. It is important to note that the stats of assisting units, their skill awakenings, and their skill chance (including the loyalty bonus) do carry over. What will be accounted for in the unit assist are the unit's ATK and all it's active skills - passives cannot be used. Thus, it is useful to know that the best type of leader for a highly ranked union member to set is one which has a high ATK value and has certain particularly useful active skills. It is unknown how unit leaders are determined for assists when there isn't a raid boss season active. Union List A list of unions can be found at the Union List page. Category:Gameplay & Mechanics